


[podfic] Where the Future Is Being Made Today

by colls



Category: Muppet Show, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were hoping to meet the Furlings. It would be nice to know which one was which. No spoilers, any season.<br/>The segment from <i>The Muppet Show</i> this fic references is here: <a href="http://youtu.be/wUWv2n-ElIA">Muppets Teleporter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Where the Future Is Being Made Today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Future Is Being Made Today](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8212) by sg_fignewton. 



**Link to text version of story:**[Where the Future Is Being Made Today](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/159921.html)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length/file size:** 1480 words, 11:30 min., 5.6 MB  
 **Links:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?1d6u748s473005w) or [m4b (podbook)](http://www.mediafire.com/?y4vso6v23bf9b3v)  
 **Author's Summary:** They were hoping to meet the Furlings. It would be nice to know which one was which. No spoilers, any season. 1,480 words. This is a crossover between SG-1 and The Muppet Show. Crackfic is pretty much a given. :) 

  



End file.
